Perfect Stranger
by SlytherinPrincess1503
Summary: Three times he saw her, one time he decided to do something about it. One shot


The first time Steve Rogers had laid eyes on her he blamed his erratic beating heart to the fact that he had been running.

It was the first time he saw anyone beside himself on the trail he had been running ever since he moved on his own, he quickly had become used to the idea of being the only user and the privacy that came with it, he wasn't trying to sound childish but he felt like this place was _his_.

The woman was dressed in nothing that made her stood out, and she wasn't doing anything out of the ordinary, only stretching. But it was enough to make him look back at the petite black haired girl. Her eyes were straight ahead as she lean into the tree for support. She was seemed to be too focused on her breathing to notice him. But he couldn't evitate noticing own the first rays of sun were making some sort of halo around her head.

Steve was already rounding the corner, he looked back at her one time just as the trees started to get on his way. He never wanted to time to slow down as much as then, he needed to keep looking at her, something inside him told me that he wouldn't get another chance.

By the time he had run back pass that spot the woman was gone, and for some reason Steve was left fairly frustrated.

* * *

The second time he encounter her as Captain America.

He had been helping civilians after the battle on New York; Fury had told the Avengers to report immediately to the Helicarrier but he felt a sense of duty with the people, he needed to help reverse some of the damage he had caused.

Of course after he told Fury this, the rest of the Avengers followed suit, and here they were, while the infamous Iron man helped the firefighters put out some fire a few blocks away; the black widow and Hawkeye were taking care of the aliens littering the streets while Captain America and then now un-Hulked Bruce, along with the help of the police, had decided to take care of the people that had gone to the subways for refuge against the army from outer space.

He decided to first take care of the injured elders, while he order the bigger mass to ascend calmly, which surprisingly happen.

"Ma'am," Steve knelt next to an elder woman who seemed far too pale for his liking, she had a big gash on her forehead which was covered in dried blood- "I'm going to get you to a doctor" he took extra care while lifting her and taking her back to one of the ambulances waiting for them, doctor Banner working among them diligently. This processed was repeated with children, women and men alike.

After what felt like hours Steve was almost done, there was only one last kid, severely injured with his little sister holding onto him for dear life. The image of the younger child made his heart ache, she was hurt too but she paid no attention to her scratches or bumps, instead she had only eyes for her brother.

Steve carried both children to the last ambulance, reassuring both of them that they would find their parents and that they would be at home in no time; And when the doors opened to reveal the same woman from the trail the Captain found himself speechless.

She was dressed in normal clothing with a white coat over, it was ripped in a few places and splatter with blood all over. The mysterious woman didn't look much better, he noticed a busted lip and an already stitched up wound on her forehead. Her left cheek looked bruised and when they finally made eye contact he noticed she looked drained of all energy.

"Are they both injure?" her voice brought Steve back to the situation, the already passed out kid on his arms along with his sister. The woman took them from his arms almost effortlessly and carefully laid down the boy, the crying little girl was set right beside him.

"She's alright, but I couldn't bring myself to separate them" Steve mumbled as he watch her steady hands work on the small boy. He looked almost peaceful, as if he was sleeping. The woman checked his pulse and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks Captain, his pulse is steady but he needs surgery, urgently" he watched her turn back and talk softly to the little girl who shook her head wordlessly. The woman kissed her forehead before turning around to face the superhero.

"Thank you for everything" she gave him a wary smile before slamming the doors. Seconds later the ambulance was racing down the street, it's siren glowing against the already setting sun.

Steve just stood there for a few minutes. Trying to remember every aspect of her face. From her grey eyes to the small dimples that formed when she smiled, the Captain had burned everything into his mind and for the next few weeks he tried and failed to draw them just has he remember them.

* * *

The third time happened a few months after the battle in New York.

Every trace of the incident was almost gone, everything except for the nightmares that plagued every Avenger. Steve had the most trouble sleeping at night, his nightmares of that battle mixing with those of the war, and making him wake up screaming his lungs out.

It was early, far too early for anyone to be visiting a museum on a Saturday, but he had wandered mindlessly and ended up right in front of the WWII exhibit, as if some sort of pull was drawing him there.

He has no idea how long he stood there, just watching the uniform of those who fought beside him, comparing them to those who were now his new team. Contemplating just how much war had changed over the years, once again he felt out of place, as if his skin was tramping him on the place of someone he was not...

"They were the first heroes, don't you think" a small voice broke him away from his thoughts, he looked around finally spotting the voice who had startled him.

It was _her_ , the girl from the park, the woman from the ambulance.

It was the first time he'd saw her with her hair down, the dark waves fell effortlessly, her grey eyes sparked against the white lights of the exhibit, and for the first time Steve noticed that her natural tan skin was plastered with freckles. Her lips parted slightly as she looked up to the men he once knew.

"They were the ones that fought along side with Captain America, a bunch of normal men who were brave enough to be lead by a supersoldier"- he was in trance as he watched her lips form the words, she took a step closer- "They had everything to lose and yet they didn't think twice before jumping into action"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bother you, sometimes I ramble,"- she shook her head and let out a small laugh, and Steve found himself smiling for the first time in _weeks._ \- "I come here to think, they help me remember that even the most normal people can turn into heroes if they put enough spirit into what they do" she gave him a small smile as their eyes meet for the first time in months. Steve found his heart beating twice as hard as she looked up at him, studying his face.

He blushed slightly and looked away, no matter how much time passed his reaction to woman looking at him would always be the same- "I come here to think as well, mostly to remember" his voice was surprisingly steady and that gave him confidence to look back at the woman who had intrigued him from the moment he saw her for no real reason.

"I'm Moira" she surprised him by sticking her hand for him to shake- "Steve" he returned with a small smile.

"So Steve, how long have you been a military man?" -Moira signal to a startled Steve his military tags hanging on his neck- "Couldn't help but notice" she mumbled as a faint blush covered her cheeks.

"A- A while"- Steve answer as he finger the cold metal- "Some would say far too long" his thoughts were taking a dark path as he remembered the battlefield.

"My dad was a Marine, he was killed on the field" the woman's voice was soft and he wasn't sure she had even utter those words until her eyes let a single tear fall.

"I don't even know why I just told you that" she mumbled mostly to herself but when she looked up to Steve he gave him a small smile, trying as hard as he could to comfort her.

"I lost a few friends out there too, my best friend..." he couldn't finish but he knew she understood by the look on her face, and to his surprise she reached and gave his hand a small squeeze before letting go.

They spent the next few hours talking about the most mundane things, sometimes Steve would not understand a popular reference but she never made him feel awkward, on the contrary, it had been a while since he felt this way, like he had found someone who understood him.

"Oh wow, look at the time, is already pass lunch time," -Moira let out a laugh as she looked up from her wrist watch- "I'm sorry I held you here all morning, you must be sick of me" Steve could feel the end of their reunion coming upon them and he wasn't sure he was ready to say goodbye.

"Would you like to get something to eat?" he rushed out the question, knowing that if he didn't do it now they would probably never see each other again. The woman bit her lower lip and as a faint blush made once again it's way to her cheeks she nodded her head.

No one could match their smiles as they left the museum together. Steve took a look back towards where the uniform of his best friend was standing. If only he could see him now...

"You coming Steve?" her voice broke him off his thoughts. Turning around he walked the few steps separating them and he nodded as he boldly took her hand.

Somewhere deep down Steve felt that life was starting to smile at him.


End file.
